Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream Fanfiction!
by RomanceAnimeLove28
Summary: This is all about what i have imagined would happen in Harune Aira, Amamiya Rizumu and Takamine Mion's love lives in the anime Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream!
1. To Readers!

Dear Readers,

I am rewriting my Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream Fanfiction to make it more coherent and easier to read. This time it will be separated into separate chapters that won't be jumbled up! Also I just want to put it out there that I am looking for a beta reader! Please message me if you are willing to be my beta reader! Thank you to all the people who read my very first Fanfiction!


	2. Introductions Personal Profiles

What if? While I sleeping I dreamed about romantic scenarios between our heroines and the boys they like. I'll start off with introducing our protagonists and their crushes and soon to be, koibitos. ~

Aira is one of our main characters. She has medium length red hair. She is actually pretty clumsy but she participates in the Prism Show. The Prism Show is an exciting

show that mostly girls (but 3 guys participate too) do. It involves ice skating, dancing, and singing. Aira is not good at particularly anything but she has a very good

fashion sense that she probably got from her mother (her mother and our other heroine Rizumu's mother were best friends). However Aira shows to have good grades

in school. The person she likes is a high school boy named Shou. In the beginning, the first episode, Shou didn't think much of Aira because even though she is clumsy

she was scouted for the prism show. But after he found out that Aira can hear the voices of the clothes he was very surprised. Aira did a Prism Jump. She called it Fresh

Fruits Basket. After that, she lost her balance and told Callings (Shou's Prism show group) to move but she ended up landing on top of Shou. He said that she was

really amazing and kissed her on the forehead. That might have been a greeting. Aira as you can guess was probably panicking. In episode 4 she helped Shou plan an

event for the shopping mall. However, she didn't know that her favorite clothes store Prism Stone was actually designed by Shou himself. In that episode Aira performs

a new jump that has to do with her love for Shou. Prism Jumps are performed depending on the girls' feelings at that moment. Shou led Aira to the Prism Stone shop

and told her to close her eyes. Aira closed her eyes while turning red (blushing). It turns out that Shou had prepared a surprise for the customers by giving out Rabbit-

chis and Bear-chis (they are Aira and Rizumu's instructors). That was when she found out that Shou was actually the designer of the shop she loved so much. She wasn't disappointed though. She actually told him these words

"Oh I see. That's why my heart was beating so much for you because Shou is the designer of my favorite shop. That's why my heart was pounding so much for you." Shou blushed for a second and started to laugh. He said that Aira was such an interesting person. I think I'll leave Aira's story on that for now.

Rizumu on the other hand is very energetic but doesn't do that well in school. She has orange hair. She is very stubborn but determined. In the first episode she is

shown to be very good at dancing but because of her stubbornness, she couldn't do a Prism Jump. However in the second episode she did a Prism Jump called Heartful

Splash. In episode 4 it is shown that Rizumu is the type of girl which uses love for power. The person she likes is Hibiki. He is also a part of Callings. He is a playboy but

he is nice to everyone. Actually Shou might be a playboy too. He thinks that Rizumu is interesting. Each couple is progressing at each other's own pace. In episode 15

another girl Mion tries to teach both girls how to sing correctly but since it wasn't working, she called Callings. It is pretty funny why she called them. It was to give our

two main characters love lessons. It was very funny. Aira and Rizumu both were doing couple kind of things with Shou and Hibiki. Shou was feeding Aira with a spoon

and Hibiki was going to drink cream soda together with Rizumu from the same soda and with straws that made a heart. They all seem to be getting closer at different paces.


	3. First Kiss

Now onto the dream I had. It was actually very romantic. It starts with Rizumu and Hibiki. It starts with Rizumu collapsing at practice. Hibiki carries her in his arms home. When Hibiki puts her on the bed and draws the sheets on her she wakes up. Rizumu has a cold so she is pretty delirious. However she did say something.

"Hibiki don't go please." Hibiki started to blush. He was going to leave but her grip on him was too strong. He looked back. She had the cute charming eyes that boys

usually fall for. Note: Rizumu does not usually do this. Her father was outside looking inside. He never thought Rizumu would show this kind of side to a boy. Hibiki had

no choice. He stayed next to her. Hibiki stroked her hair and put his hand on her warm forehead. It felt good to Rizumu because it was cold. When she drifted asleep

she called his name repeatedly saying not to go. It was actually very weird because Hibiki couldn't stop showing his embarrassment. 10 minutes passed. Rizumu was

feeling a little better. She got up and looked up. She was very surprised to see Hibiki right in front of her blushing. She asked him if he was the one that stayed with

her. He said yes. She tried not to act embarrassed and just smiled her usual smile. His heart was taken. He got up. Rizumu thought he was going home so she laid in

bed blushing and closed her eyes. Before Hibiki knew what he was doing, he went right to her bed and leaned. He turned his face a little bit and kissed her. Rizumu

opened her eyes. She didn't push him away. She just closed her eyes while blushing. Hibiki didn't know that she was actually awake when he did this. Rizumu's father

couldn't see what they were doing. When her face was red he just thought it was her cold. Rizumu's father quickly ran around the corner and pretended that he just

came. Hibiki walked out of her room and leaned on the door. His face was steaming red. He left her apartment after her dad saw him leaning on Rizumu's bedroom door with a bright red face. Rizumu's father is not as protective as Aira's father. He looked at Rizumu through the door. Let's leave their story like that for now.

Next is Aira and Shou. Aira was practicing her Prism Jumps on the ice at the school she learned about the Prism Show. She had perfected all of them so she decided to

train in dancing. Shou was watching her. Her smile during her performance made him blush. He peeked again. This time she was walking to get her towel. While she was drying herself Rabbit-chi asked her a question.

"Why don't you do a new jump?" Aira just stared. Rabbit-chi meant a jump that had to do with love. "You do have someone you like right?" Aira used the towel to hide

her blushing face. Shou's ear was now leaning on the door. He already told her that he liked her but he wouldn't act on his feelings. Aira said she does. "If you do a jump that has to do with love, it could increase the customers!"

"But why are you asking me? You could say the same to Rizumu Chan or Mion Chan." Rabbit-chi explained that Rizumu has a cold and that Mion wouldn't listen to her. Then she asked Aira who she likes.

"I know it's one of the boys from Callings." Aira said it is. Aira thought she could trust Rabbit-chi so she said it in her ear.

"The person I like has something to do with what I love." Rabbit-chi opened her mouth.

"I thought you said that you liked his designs. I didn't know you liked –Aira covered her mouth and said

"You can't tell him." That was when Shou burst into the room. He wanted to know the person she liked but he couldn't ask her directly. He is the type who is clueless

and slow when it comes to things about him. He asked her instead if she wanted to practice with him. Aira blushed. Shou held her hand most of the time. Before the

practice ended Shou noticed that Aira's hand was pretty warm. When he turned and stopped he asked if she was okay. She replied that she was fine before she had

collapsed into his arms. Shou checked her temperature by putting his forehead on hers. Aira had a cold and her face even showed it. Rabbit-chi had mistaken that they

were kissing and blushed and started yelling. Despite Aira's refusal, Shou was concerned about Aira as he saw her red face so he lifted her in his arms and took her to

her house. He knew where it was because it was famous. When he walked into the cake shop (luckily there weren't any customers right now) Aira's whole entire family

ran over. Aira's protective father was going to take Aira to her room but her mother butt in asking if Shou could take her to her room. Shou took her to her room and

laid her in bed. Shou was trying to restrain from doing anything to Aira even though he thought she was so charming and defenseless when she was sleeping like a

baby on her bed. Once her sheets were on top of her, Shou turned to leave but then he heard Aira call his name. She kept calling his name to the point where he had

to stay. He sat down right next to her bed. That was when Aira put her hand in his. He thought that since her hand was in his it was ok to hold her hand. He was blushing because it was one of the first times that he held her hand. It was so small compared to his. Outside Aira's father was angry at Shou.

"Unforgivable! Let go of my daughter's hand!" That was when Aira was sleeping so soundly to the point where she was making funyahh sounds. Her father totally

forgot that Shou was there and pulled out a camera to take a picture. However Aira's mother made sure he didn't take a picture. Shou's heart was taken. Shou did the

same thing Hibiki did. He leaned in. He couldn't hold back anymore. Hiroshi, Aira's father was going to charge in to stop him but Aira's mother stopped him by pulling his ears really hard. Itsuki, Aira's younger brother was blushing at the scene along with Uru and Eru, Aira's younger sisters.

"This must be the guy that Aira was so excited to go with to the summer festival. Is he the same guy that caused Aira to have that love sickness? How far did they get?" Itsuki thought. Her father was crying and biting on a handkerchief. The rest of the family was looking in all blushing.

"No! It's too early for Aira to be..." said her father. Shou put his hand on one of Aira's soft cheeks and held her left wrist. She opened her eyes just to see Shou's face

on top of hers and his eyes closed. She felt his slightly cooler hand on her wrist. She thought that he was checking her temperature so she closed her eyes again.

However usually when someone checks your temperature, would they actually need to close their eyes? She just realized and opened her eyes. She was surprised to

be kissed by Shou just when she thought he was acting strange. It felt like a dream. Aira was surprised but she wished it would continue. Aira's mother and siblings all

made weird faces outside from seeing Aira awake and a popular boy like Shou kiss her. They saw Aira's surprised face that was blushing and Shou's eyes closed.

"Aira onee-chama is so amazing!" Uru and Eru both cheered.

"You kids might be looking at your future Onii Chan." and winked at them. Aira was drifting in wonderland. After Shou kissed her he released her wrist and he walked

out of her room. Shou was standing in front of her entire family red in the face. Their playful stares made him shiver. Aira's mother had a talk with Shou. She wanted

him to continue to treat her well. Meanwhile Aira is lying sideways on her bed clutching her mouth with steam coming out of her head. Rizumu is in the same scenario.

Aira and Rizumu were getting dizzy and fell onto the floor next to their bed with steam coming out of their heads. I will leave it up to you to decide the look their

parents' faces. After a few days Aira and Rizumu recovered from their colds however Shou and Hibiki caught their colds because they had unintentionally kissed them.

The girls decided to visit them but they were still very shaken by the fact that the boys they liked had kissed them so they visited different boys. The two girls still haven't told each other the news yet. So Aira went to visit Hibiki and Rizumu went to visit Shou.


	4. The Cultural Fest

The first question Hibiki asked Aira was the same question Shou asked Rizumu. Did she say anything about me? The girls knew it was referring to each other but they didn't know what happened at each

other's house. The boys said the same thing about both girls. I kissed her. I'll end their visit there. The day after their awkward visit Aira and Rizumu went to school to see that they had a lot of love letters

from boys from doing the Prism Show. It was also time their school's Cultural Festival. Their class decided to do a Maid Café. However the student council was also a fan of our heroines. Their announcement

shocked our heroines. They said

"There will be a special event featuring our two Prism Stars, Aira and Rizumu. We will hold an event where any boy from this school or not will be able to participate in many activities and the two who win will

get to kiss our prizes Aira and Rizumu. However only 50 boys that can register the fastest can participate. Good Luck!" Our Stars had to do something. They asked Mion what they should do. She suggested

having Shou and Hibiki enter. The girls protested. But then Mion asked them if they really want their first kiss stolen by a random boy. Then Aira and Rizumu realized that they didn't tell Mion about that yet.

They whispered their secret in her ear. Mion was going to open her mouth to yell but they covered her mouth. It was still pretty embarrassing. But Mion persuaded them to have Callings enter anyway. When

they met Callings that day, they embarrassingly asked them if they could go. This was the first time the girls asked them so they said yes. The girls ran away before even making eye contact with the boys

who kissed them.

Finally the day of the Cultural Festival came. The girls were both in regular clothes. Callings had come without a disguise. They hurried them to the registration line and explained to them what has happened.

The boys were blushing when they said that the prizes were a kiss from Aira and Rizumu. After they were registered, Aira and Rizumu hurried to their class to get dressed. The guys didn't know that they

were going to be dressed as maids. While they were changing Aira and Rizumu let out a scream. Their uniforms were like this

.com/imgres?q=maid+cosplay+costume&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbm=isch&tbnid=TPc71ledVdR0aM:&imgrefurl=.com/Cute-Red-Plaid-Maid-Cosplay-Lolita-Cosplay-Costume_&docid=XnN-ZFyocbYMCM&w=500&h=500&ei=ZIo5Tqu9Jsfy0gGv-LjBAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1334&vpy=282&dur=718&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=131&ty=112&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=125&start=0&ndsp=38&ved=1t:429,r:27,s:0&biw=1600&bih=799

Their uniforms also came with cat ears. They were going to have to come out with a red plaid maid outfit, cat ears, and their hair in twin tails. At least they got to wear long stockings. But when they got to

customers they had to say nyahh. Callings was spying while they were learning to say nyahh. The way both girls said nyahh made their hearts pound. When they finally came out, they attracted a lot of

attention. Their maid café was a hit. Shou and Hibiki were mesmerized by Aira and Rizumu. However there came a time where there were two perverted customers. They wanted to kiss both Aira and Rizumu.

Aira was the first. She had done a risky thing by volunteering to stand outside of the maid café to attract customers. She was handing out papers when this high schooler came in and wanted to kiss her and

held her wrist. He covered Aira's mouth so she couldn't scream and moved closer to her. It was lucky that Shou came to save her. He saw the pervert and Aira's scared face. He kicked him away from her. The

guy left because Shou was very popular. Note: I think Shou kicked him pretty hard because he got a scratch on his foot. Shou yelled at Aira.

"Why did you ask to do something so dangerous? Why are you always so troublesome?" He yelled at her which made everyone notice the commotion. She was also started to cry. Aira was getting scared of

Shou's abrupt personality and moved closer to the wall. Shou walked closer to Aira. Aira was scared and closed her eyes while crying. He hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay." Note: But Aira got a bruise on

her wrist. They attracted a lot of attention because Shou's cover was blown. They could see him completely without his hat and glasses as disguises. Next is Rizumu. She isn't as weak as Aira. When the

pervert was going to grab her, she twisted his arm. However this pervert was very strong. He grabbed her wrist really hard and slammed her on the wall. She was still struggling though. The pervert made

her sit. When he was about to kiss her Hibiki came and pulled his ear. The fool ran away too. Rizumu said that she could've handled him by herself. But Hibiki denied it.

"I didn't need your help." She said. That was what made Hibiki snap.

"What are you saying? Weren't you even a bit scared? Stop always relying on yourself. Why won't you depend more on me?" Rizumu looked down. Hibiki couldn't see her eyes until he bent down to check on

her. He saw tears going down her eyes slowly. Hibiki bit his lip. He wasn't supposed to make her cry. Then he saw the bruise on Rizumu's wrist. He lifted and carried her to the nurse's office while she covered

her sobbing face (princess style). Hibiki got there before Shou because Shou had more difficulty calming and getting Aira to the nurse's office. The two were still in front of the maid shop's entrance. Anyway,

the nurse wasn't there so Hibiki needed to help her on his own. He helped her wrap her wrist. But Rizumu was still sniffing and crying. He told her that he wasn't mad but she continued to cry thinking that he

didn't need her. She had felt so ashamed to have caused Hibiki trouble like this. Hibiki didn't even know what to do when he made the girl he liked cry like this. What did he have to do to calm her down? Was

he even the boy that could calm down Rizumu?


	5. Nurse's Office

A group of girls and boys passed by the nurse's office. They were about to go in until they saw both Rizumu crying and Hibiki in there. They decided to stay outside. They were attracting attention because it

wasn't everyday that people would see a strong willed girl like Rizumu cry and one of the boys in the most popular boy band flustered in the same room. The only thing Hibiki could think of was this because

maybe this would make her feel better.

"Rizumu." Rizumu looked up. Hibiki pressed her onto the wall and leaned and kissed her. Rizumu closed her eyes. Tears of happiness went down her eyes. She still had hopes of Hibiki liking her. The class

outside exclaimed in surprise. They all ran with surprised faces back to the maid shop to tell everyone of their once in a life time discovery. Hibiki told Rizumu "I will be one of the winners in that ridiculous

contest, so stop crying! Just you watch." He pointed at her with a grin on his face then he left. The class outside was blushing. Rizumu fell out of the chair she was sitting in. For just a few moments she froze

and was in her own world thinking back on all the impossible things that happened just now. Rizumu thought that the last few minutes were the best moments of her life. Who would have ever thought that

she would be kissed again!

Aira and Shou were attracting a lot of attention back at the maid shop entrance. Guys were attracted because of Aira's crying face and girls were there to see Shou. Aira was sitting down and Shou was

standing up. She was sobbing while Shou's face couldn't be seen. He didn't want to make her cry. He noticed that Aira had purple marks left behind from the pervert grabbing her. He didn't know if he should

bring her to the nurse's office after making her cry. He bit his lip. He lifted her (princess style) and ran to the nurse's office. Aira was surprised to have been lifted up by Shou when she had thought that he

was angry with her. Shou tried to hide his embarrassment. People from the class followed the two. Even Wataru spied. They all thought that something interesting would happen because Shou was flustered

like Hibiki was and even made Aira cry like Hibiki made Rizumu. The nurse was still out even when Hibiki and Rizumu were there. Shou didn't know how to calm Aira down but did know how to help her wrist.

While he was bandaging her, Aira was sniffing with her head down and saying she was sorry. She, just like Rizumu was crying because she didn't want to cause Shou any trouble but that was what made him

mad. He even asked her why she was so troublesome.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something bad? I'm not mad at you. I just wish you would depend on me more. Why did you have to volunteer to do something so dangerous? You made me so worried. Next

time you are in trouble I wish you could call me and only me. Do you know just how worried I was about you?"

"Eh?" Aira looked up. Shou was blushing and had one of his arms on the wall behind her. He looked into her eyes and leaned in. Aira was so surprised that Shou would kiss her a second time. She just closed

her eyes with tears running down her blushing face. She couldn't think of anything else but his gentle kiss. Outside everyone was making a ruckus. Not only had they seen Hibiki and Rizumu kiss but now Aira

and Shou. Wataru (also a part of Callings had been spying on both the couples) was standing outside whistling and cheering for them. However deep inside he was envious of Shou and Hibiki for finding a

special someone. He hasn't found anyone yet. Little did he know that Mion was his special someone even though she admires Jun right now.

"I will make sure to protect your kiss in the ridiculous contest."

However, there were some girls jealous of both Aira and Rizumu. They had other plans in store for them…


	6. The Competition

The girls called out Aira and Rizumu. They didn't want them to participate in the contest as the prizes. They had trapped them inside of the science lab and locked them in. Aira and Rizumu didn't want to make

Hibiki and Shou worry but they couldn't do anything. Meanwhile, Callings was exploring the school and different attractions. They didn't find out that the girls were missing until the student council president

came running to them asking where they were. There was only an hour until the contest. Aira were both scared being trapped in the darkness. They wished that they could be embraced by Hibiki and Shou.

They were both shivering from fear and coldness even though it was a sunny day. Callings was looking for them everywhere until they overheard the same girls who trapped Aira and Rizumu in the science

lab's conversation. Both Hibiki and Shou were very furious. They dashed to the science lab to find that Aira and Rizumu were there, shivering, trembling and had their heads in their laps. The boys dashed to

them. The girls were relieved that they found them but were still trembling. But they healthy enough to participate in the contest. They hurried to the dressing room to get changed. The clothes they were

supposed to wear were wedding dresses. Of course the girls were happy to wear such pretty things. Rizumu looked like this

hKYPs0gGh_PzQAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=181&vpy=281&dur=2777&hovh=234&hovw=215&tx=133&ty=120&page=3&tbnh=139&tbnw=137&start=71&ndsp=37&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:71&biw=1600&bih=799

Aira looked like this except without the really long hair. .com/imgres?

imgurl=.net/thumbnails/box/medium/176528/%%&imgrefurl=.net/gallery/pictures/artists/natsuki_coco&h=246&w=246&sz=28944&tbnid=5E_viYaEamfmJM&tbnh=196&tbnw=196&prev=/search%3Fq%3D%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=&hl=en&sa=X&ei=Y9Y5TubTIYf40gHS6rTvAw&ved=0CCMQ8g0&usg=_8nnejo9eZLB-Qr6DF2zduJ3J-Ko=

Both were very beautiful. When they were introduced as the prizes, many boys including Hibiki and Shou thought that they were very beautiful but they both that the student council went a little overboard to

have them wear wedding dresses. The first round of the contest was trivial questions. Only the 25 highest can make it to the next round. Hibiki and Shou both made it easily which pleased our heroines. The

second round was a card game showdown. The third round was a date calculator competition. It was very simple for popular Shou and Hibiki. The last round was the hardest. With only about 5 players making

it, they had to pick the hand of Aira or Rizumu from the 20 girls behind the doors with only their hands sticking out. It was very hard because each and every girl was wearing a wedding dress with wedding

gloves. Shou was aiming to take Aira's hand but there 3 girls with the exact same type of gloves. Hibiki had a hard time too. 2 girls had blue gloves but their hands were about the same size. He would have

to test how well he knew Rizumu. Out of the 20 girls Aira was #4 and Rizumu was #16. Shou was choosing between #7, #4 and #6. Hibiki didn't know which to choose either #13 or #16. They both were

able to find their girl but by very weird methods. Aira and Rizumu's scents. Note: Both Aira and Rizumu's father were in the crowd wishing that the boys pick the wrong girl. However the girl Shou picked was

Aira in her rose wedding dress and Hibiki chose Rizumu with her light blue wedding dress. That ended the contest. Now the boys were allowed to kiss the girls anywhere on their faces. Both fathers were

shouting the same exact thing. They wanted them to stop but they were far from it. The girls were happy that the boys won but they were unsure if they really liked them. Aira and Shou were first. Before

Shou had the chance to kiss Aira, she directly asked him if he liked her. Rizumu followed with the same question. Both boys blushed slightly. Shou told Hibiki to answer later. Shou whispered in Aira's ear

"If I were to kiss you like that in the nurse's office do you think I wouldn't like you? You really are interesting Aira." Aira blushed.

"That wasn't my first kiss though. You kissed me somewhere else too. Shou was surprised. "You kissed me when I had a cold too didn't you? Aira smiled slightly.

"Oh darn. I was going to tell you later on but you found out." Shou lifted Aira into his arms. Aira closed her eyes. Her father was yelling for her not to do that. Doing that meant that she was expecting to be

kissed. Then Rizumu followed. She had something to announce to everyone.

"THE PERSON I LOVE THE MOST WILL ALWAYS BE HIBIKI!" Hibiki blushed. Rizumu smiled.

"That's so sneaky." He also lifted Rizumu into his arms. Both boys ran away with their prizes. The crowd was actually relieved that there weren't two more kiss scenes.

Finally the Cultural Festival was coming to a close. The last thing left was the bonfire dance, which many boys asked Aira and Rizumu to dance with them. However after the hectic day and both Aira and

Rizumu being kissed by the people they like, they decided not to participate. That was more than enough excitement. A few days after, Aira, Rizumu and Mion decided to have a sleepover at Aira's house. They

were going to talk all night and eat snacks. However they didn't think Callings would be coming over to visit. At around 8:00 Callings came over to visit. Shou wanted to see Aira but was too embarrassed to

go alone. However when they went to the house no one answered because the parents were out with the children and Aira, Rizumu and Mion were in the bath. However when they heard the doorbell they

were scared. They hoped it wasn't a stalker at the door. Rizumu and Aira still weren't over the fact that they were attacked by perverts once, so all of them went to the door…


	7. Avoidance

When they opened the door, Callings was surprised to see all three girls but even more surprised to see them in this order (Mion, Aira and Rizumu) only wearing bath towels. The girls were also very

surprised. They were so embarrassed. The boys froze. The fragrance of wet hair filled the air. The girls embarrassingly ran back to Aira's room to get changed. When they came down, they were all in pajamas

and wiping their hair with towels. The girls all blushed. The boys were all taking quick glances at the girls. Aira was wearing white frilly pajamas. Rizumu was wearing light blue frilly pajamas. Mion came out

with purple frilly pajamas. As they all talked, Callings brought up the fact that it was almost the 3rd anniversary of their group so they might celebrate. The girls said that they would be there too. All night long

the girls were talking. Rizumu and Mion were both teasing Aira. This was her chance to catch his heart completely. Then Aira had something to announce.

"Shou san kissed me in the nurse's office at the cultural festival." Rizumu and Mion were both squealing.

"You did it Aira. That must mean that Shou san likes you!" said Rizumu.

"You told me that he kissed you while you had a cold too. I can't believe he kissed you again." Mion said.

"I hope he likes me. You see I was crying because Shou san yelled at me and I think the only thing he thought of to stop me from crying was to kiss me. I don't actually know if he likes me." Rizumu stayed

quiet for a moment.

The same could be said for Rizumu.

"Hibiki also kissed me in the nurse's office that day too." mumbled Rizumu. Mion made the you too? face.

"You got kissed too?" Aira asked. Rizumu told Aira that they should try to make a plan to capture their hearts. Then they changed the subject. "Who do you like Mion Chan?" Aira asked. Mion told them she

didn't like anyone. Then Rizumu and Aira asked her if she liked Wataru. Mion blushed immediately. Aira and Rizumu smiled.

"No! You're wrong! Wataru is just like an older brother to me, nothing else!" They asked if they should help her. She said no. "I'll help you two instead in your plans to catch Shou and Hibiki's hearts. Aira and

Rizumu hugged her. The next day, however Aira and Rizumu both accidentally strayed from their plan. While they were practicing, both girls sprained their ankle. The boys had to carry them home. But they

never thought that the girls could be taken away from them the next day. At school girls were confessed to. Aira was confessed to by a boy named Haruto. Rizumu was called out by a boy named Yuki. Even

though they both rejected them, they were very persistent. They were determined to make them fall in love with them. They were most popular boys in the school. There even came a point where they

followed Aira and Rizumu to their dance lessons on the weekends. But then there was a problem. One Saturday while Aira and Rizumu were practicing, the boys stumbled in. They thought they were so cute.

They sat and Aira and Rizumu in their laps. The girls couldn't break free from their grasp. Both boys took this chance to kiss them. They had actually kissed someone they didn't like.

Since Aira and Rizumu felt guilty, for the next few times they see Callings they avoided them. They couldn't tell them. But this made Hibiki and Shou very frustrated and confused. Finally it came to the day

where they couldn't take it anymore. Shou and Hibiki pulled Rizumu and Aira into different rooms. They asked why they were avoiding them.

"It's nothing." replied Aira and Rizumu. But Hibiki and Shou were still not convinced. When they kept asking Aira and Rizumu accidentally yelled out "It has nothing to do with you!" That made Shou and Hibiki

feel hurt. They left the rooms. Aira and Rizumu fell down crying. They could never tell them something so terrible. The next day Haruto and Yuki came again which made Aira and Rizumu feel frustrated. They

wanted to end all of these trial dates. However Haruto and Yuki revealed that they were only playing nice. They both pushed Aira and Rizumu onto the wall. They were so scared because of the same thing

that happened at the cultural festival. However Shou and Hibiki were listening in. They charged in and made them leave. However when they saw the girls they were surprised. The girls were clutching their

ears and saying they were sorry. Shou lifted Aira up and carried her body to a different room while Hibiki and Rizumu stayed in the room.


	8. Making Up

Hibiki and Rizumu were silent in that room. Rizumu got up. She was going to run away but Hibiki kept a strong grip on her hand. Rizumu just looked at the

floor. Aira on the other hand was struggling and trying to make Shou drop her. But he held her tightly. He finally put her down in the room. Aira was

crawling to the wall. Shou kept following her until she got stuck in a corner. Both boys were frustrated that the girls didn't tell them about this. Rizumu

said she was sorry. Hibiki finally calmed down a little.

"What are you sorry for?"

"To tell the truth, I was afraid of your reaction if I told you that I was careless and was kissed by one of those boys." Rizumu fell on the floor and started

to cry. "I'm sorry. I was careless and let one of them kiss me. I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate me." Hibiki stayed silent. Rizumu though that he probably

hates her now. Aira and Shou were in the same scenario.

"I'm sorry Shou san for being a careless and weak girl. I feel so guilty but I don't want you to hate me." Shou looked at Aira. "One of those boys kissed

me because I was careless. I really regret it but no matter what you will always be the person I like." Aira thought that he probably didn't believe her.

Tears ran down her blushing face. Back to Rizumu and Hibiki now. Hibiki walked toward Rizumu.

She clutched her ears. Rizumu knew she was going to be yelled at and hated. "Rizumu, you are so troublesome. You want to rely only on yourself but when it comes down to these kinds of situations, you are a real crybaby. But I love your smile and your energetic personality. I can't believe I have fallen

for such a troublesome girl." Hibiki kneeled down right next to Rizumu. He took her hands away from her ears. Rizumu looked up.

"I have fallen for such a troublesome girl." Rizumu hugged Hibiki.

"I'm sorry Hibiki but you will always be the person I love the most."

"I know."

Shou approached Aira. He kneeled down right next to her.

"Aira, you aren't particularly good at anything, but you are an expert in fashion. You are very troublesome. You are clumsy. But you are special to me. You

always look on the bright side of situations. When it comes to situations like this you are a real crybaby. But my feelings for you are true." Aira looked up.

Shou was right in front of her.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Shou flicked her forehead.

"If you are sorry, then next time tell me about it before avoiding me. Besides, there is a way to fix this situation of them kissing you." Aira looked

confused. Hibiki looked at Rizumu.

"Next time you have to say something to me. You can rely on me. This situation can be fixed."

"How? I was kissed." Rizumu looked confused too.

"By doing this." Hibiki said. Hibiki kissed Rizumu. The same thing happened to Aira.

"By doing this." Shou said. He also kissed Aira. Both boys said

"Next time be more careful or I'll have to disinfect your lips again." The girls slumped down from surprise. Meanwhile, Mion and Wataru also formed a

bond. Mion is the last girl with our heroines. She has short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. In episode 18 of the anime Wataru made her blush. He told

her that she wasn't alone and that she had comrades. His sweet words made her blush. I'll tell you one thing though. Even if she does have feelings for

Wataru, she is the stubborn type of girl that would never admit her feelings. Japanese people call her a tsundere. Wataru probably has a hard time

because I can tell that he fell for such a stubborn and blunt girl. He likes Mion. There was actually something pretty funny that happened when Rizumu

and Aira were talking. Rizumu brought up the fact that if a boy asks you out on a date and if he sits on your right then he likes you. She said that

whatever is on his left side are the things he wants to protect and treasure. That was when Aira remembered that time when Shou yelled at her at Prism

Stone where he told her to meet up with him. Aira wasn't very happy but she was able to make Shou's design shine in her Prism Show where she

completed her Lovely Rainbow jump. Rizumu told her that Shou was probably interested her because he entered her "personal space" when he talked to

her before Callings' performance. Rizumu even said that if a boy drinks the same thing as you at the same time on a date, it means that he likes you. It

was a very funny conversation. (Note: Rizumu got all of this from a love tactics book she read. Even Bear chi knows this.) Before going on to Mion's love

story, something between Aira and Rizumu's relationships was bound to happen.


	9. Announcing Their Relationships

The people they like were a part of the most popular boy unit group. There was bound to be a scandal. However the couples didn't know if they wanted to make their relationship public. The manager, Jun and

the president, Asechi Kyoko were against the idea. They knew that this would decrease the amount of customers. They forbid them to make a scandal but paparazzi was very resourceful and got screenshots.

Now the 4 had to announce if their relationship was fake or not. However even with the support of the manager and president to say that it's not true they were all unsure. If they said that it was untrue

then they would hurt each other whether the guy or the girl said it. But they chose their feelings over their show. In front of all their fans, the 2 couples announced that they were in love. At first the fans

were all angry and disappointed but after the couples said something they actually understood their situation.

"I'm sorry to all my fans but I can't deny my feelings." Was what Shou said. Hibiki also said

"I'm also sorry but I don't think it is wrong that I have found the most important person in my life. The fans looked surprised. The president slapped her head and Jun smiled. They all knew that it was true.

Then because of what Aira and Rizumu said the fans started cheering. Aira said

"I know that most of Shou san's fans are mad with me but even though I might not have the right to say this, I don't think it was wrong to fall in love with Shou san. Love cannot be forced. It is just a feeling

that many people feel for the affections to each other. I'm sorry that I have upset everyone but to me Shou san is an ordinary high school boy that I have fallen in love with. I don't love him because of his

status but because of his personality. I love everything about him. After all before I entered the prism show, I was just an ordinary clumsy daughter of a cake shop. I thought that nothing about me stood out

besides my clumsiness. I hope you understand that all idols are also human." Many of Shou's fans were admitting that it was true and that they were surprised that a shy girl like Aira could speak up like that.

Some smiled and some sighed. Shou was also surprised and was blushing at all the things Aira said about him. Rizumu also said things too because Hibiki's girl fans were more disappointed and angry

because Hibiki was a playboy.

"I also really like Hibiki. I know that I don't have any right to say this after stealing Hibiki from everyone but I don't think I'm wrong for doing something like this. I was also an ordinary girl like Aira but my life

changed after joining the prism show. I like Hibiki because he is very kind and was always there for me to give me comfort or advice. No one has ever done that to me. He also showed me to enjoy the prism

show rather than trying to win. To me he isn't an idol but an ordinary boy. Is it really wrong to fall in love with this kind of boy?" The fans knew that she was right. Hibiki and Shou were both very happy. They

both said

"Even though we have girlfriends, we never said that many others girls couldn't still watch and adore us. Actually we would be very happy if you continued to be our fans." Both boys winked. That captured

the girls' hearts. All the fans were relieved that Shou and Hibiki weren't taken away from them. That was when the reporters jumped in and asked the couples to show their love. Meanwhile all of this was

broadcasted on TV. Aira's father was watching.

"They're not going to kiss again, are they? No! Aira!" Hibiki asked

"Show our love? I don't mind." He pulled Rizumu.

"Wait! Hibiki?" Hibiki laughed and playfully kissed her. Rizumu closed her eyes while trying to not turn red. She was holding onto Hibiki's shirt. That was the first picture and the first thing that got the crowd of girls going. They were all yelling and cheering for them. Then it was Shou and Aira.

"Now Aira Chan and Shou san please!" Shou wanted to trick Aira and give her a surprise kiss.

"Shou san are we really going to kiss in front of such a large crowd? Isn't that embarrassing?"

"What's the big deal? After all Rizumu and Hibiki already did." Aira said

"But Shou san it's so embarrassing and there's even a camera."

"Okay Aira. I'll kiss you on the forehead then. Close your eyes." Aira closed her eyes. She was blushing and trying her best to keep her eyes closed. Her eyebrows showed how hard she was trying. The

reporters and fans all focused on the couple. Shou put a hand on Aira's left cheek and slowly moved in with hid eyes closed too. Aira was really tense. Everyone was expecting a cute kiss. Shou was near

Aira's forehead. But he turned and went to her ear and said

"Aira." She opened her eyes because she was surprised, just to be tricked. Shou took this chance to give her a kiss. The camera caught them with Shou and Aira kissing with Aira's surprised face.

"Shou san! You said that you would kiss me on my forehead. Why did you trick me?" Aira started pounding Shou without even knowing that the camera was getting everything.

"Sorry Aira. But you were too cute." Aira turned and blushed.

"Jeez, Shou san, you like to trick me a lot." Aira smiled. Shou hugged her. "Shou san?" but then Aira held onto Shou's arm. Everyone was blushing.

"Wow! Aira is amazing." Rizumu said. "I wish I could do that too." She mumbled. Hibiki just happened to hear her.

"Do you want to hug too?" "No! I wasn't ser-" Hibiki smiled and hugged her. That was when the camera and crowd turned to them. Both Aira and Rizumu passed out when they remembered that the camera

got them and the people they liked kissing and hugging. The two boys carried them back. The manager and the president were standing there just sighing and relieved. They never thought that it would go

that well.

"You kids are really a handful." said Kyoko. I really don't know what the boys did to the girls while they were passed out. However Rizumu was drooling when she passed out (probably thinking about stuff

with Hibiki). Please don't ask about what she was thinking about. It was probably very awkward. Now on to Mion and Wataru's love story…


	10. Mion and Wataru

Wataru had mentioned once to Mion that she could talk to him about anything because he is like an older brother to her which made Mion laugh. But soon after her two best friends got boyfriends, she

couldn't see Wataru as an older brother anymore. Aira and Rizumu also seemed to notice Mion's strange behavior that even distracted her from dance practice.

"Mion Chan have you fallen in love?" Aira asked. Rizumu also added,

"Did you fall in love with Wataru?" Mion dropped her towel.

"We were right!" Aira and Rizumu both jumped in the air happily. Then they went and hugged Mion. "We will try to help you as much as we can okay?" Mion just nodded. That was when Aira and Rizumu

arranged a date for Mion and Wataru. Wataru said he would go and didn't suspect a thing because Aira and Rizumu said that they were all going. It was a group date to a fireworks festival just like the time

when the three girls all went on separate dates with the boys. This was Mion's chance to tell him. However something funny happened before she went. Rizumu and Aira were asking her about how she

would tell him her feelings. Because she didn't answer, Rizumu chased her to ask for her answer around Mion's house. However then the topic strayed and now Mion was chasing Rizumu and Aira to ask how

they confessed to Shou and Hibiki. Callings caught them when Aira and Rizumu were yelling, thinking that something was wrong. All they saw was Aira and Rizumu blushing and running away from Mion. Then

it came the day for Mion's date. Aira and Rizumu initiated their plan. Even Shou and Hibiki didn't know about it. When they arrived they were surprised to have been pulled into the crowd by Aira and Rizumu.

The girls told them about what they were doing. The boys understood but they told them that they want to go on a date too.

"We are on a date!" Aira and Rizumu said at the same time. The boys just smiled. They at least got to be next to the girls in cute yukatas. It was about 10 minutes after the meeting time. Wataru arrived first.

Mion arrived also. Wataru thought she was cute. She was wearing a nice shade of purple type of yukata. They both waited until it was 15 minutes after the meeting time. That was when Aira and Rizumu

called Mion to tell her that they won't be coming because they have to help out with Aira's family's bakery.

"Are you lying to me?" Mion raised her eyebrow. Aira and Rizumu gulped.

"No we aren't!"

"But what should I do? I am going to be so nervous by myself."

"Don't worry! You'll be fine! Anyway good luck!" Aira and Rizumu hung up. Mion knew they were lying. She saw them behind her. She knew they did this so she could confess. The date started. Unlike Mion and

Wataru's first date, Wataru wasn't there just to hold Mion's prizes. They were actually acting like a couple. Wataru looked at Mion. She looked kind of nervous and anxious. That was when he went to buy

something for her. When he came back he called her. Mion opened her mouth in surprise to be fed an octopus dumpling by Wataru. It was good but it burned her tongue. That was when Wataru told her to

open her mouth to let him see. Aira and Rizumu were pleased with how far they were progressing in such a short time. The prizes that Mion won made her smile which made Wataru think she was cute. Then

it came to when they were almost discovered. Wataru led Mion away and held her wrist which made her blush. From the place they were at, they could clearly see the fireworks. They didn't have to go back

because all 6 of them had a day off. Mion looked at the fireworks and smiled. Wataru glanced at her and blushed slightly. Then he also looked at the fireworks. Aira and Rizumu were spying so closely. Mion

saw them. They told her to ask him. Mion grabbed Wataru's yukata.

"Um, Wataru. I have something to ask you. What do you think of me?" She was blushing.

"Well I think of you as a really good friend but I think your smile is cute. Why do you ask?" It was almost time for the fireworks to end. Mion said something that she never thought she would blurt out.

"I don't want to be just friends!" Aira and Rizumu gasped. Mion did too. Wataru looked surprised. Mion ran away after that. Aira and Rizumu chased after her. Shou and Hibiki went to Wataru. He wasn't

surprised to see them because he saw them.

"Do you know what she meant, Wataru?" Shou asked. Wataru didn't know. "Mion probably likes you." Hibiki said. Wataru blushed.

How did he feel about her? "Let's give it a few days then." said Shou. Aira and Rizumu were comforting Mion. She thought that Wataru didn't like her the way she liked him. To tell the truth that was true until

a few days later when Wataru started to feel a pain in his chest and realized his feelings. He realized it when Mion was getting friendly with one of her boy fans not on purpose. Wataru wasn't affected by

Mion's avoiding him until he saw her and the boy fan. Wataru started to feel angry when Mion was avoiding him and went to ask Shou and Hibiki why he felt like this. They both replied

"That's jealousy. It means you like Mion too." Wataru wanted to confront Mion now. He rushed around to look for her. When he asked Aira and Rizumu where she was they replied, nervously, that she was

with one of her fans. That fan was persistent to see her. But Wataru caught them at the wrong time. The fan told Mion that he would leave her alone if she kissed him and even slammed her on the wall. She

had no choice. She just closed her eyes easily. However Wataru interrupted after feeling angry making the fan leave. Wataru's eyes couldn't be seen as he walked to the exact same place where the fan had

been.

"Why didn't you resist Mion?"

"It doesn't matter." She acted like she didn't care even though she wanted to know Wataru's reaction to something like that. Mion was going to walk out but Wataru grabbed her hand and pinned her onto

the wall. Aira and Rizumu were spying again. Mion and Wataru were facing them so they had a clear view of their actions.

"Wataru, what are you doing?" Wataru had his hands holding Mion's wrists. Mion tried to break free of his grasp on her but Wataru wouldn't let go.

"Why did you let someone like him try to kiss you, Mion?"

"Wataru, it's none of your business." "Mion answer me!" "Wataru, why? Why are you asking me such a question?" Wataru remained silent. She couldn't see his eyes. "Why are you asking me such a question!

You didn't even feel anything when I was avoiding you these past few days and now you ask me this kind of question. Why?"

"It does concern me!" he yelled. She saw his angry face. Mion started to cry.

"I thought that it didn't matter if I gave my first kiss away because Wataru doesn't feel the same for me. I like Wataru but you don't feel the same for me. It's ok. Just leave me alone! Just leave me alone! I'll

be fine!" Tears rolled down Mion's dark blue eyes. She was trying to break free of Wataru's grasp but she still couldn't pull away from him. "I like Wataru. But Wataru doesn't like Mion in that way. Just leave

me alone! Just leave me alone!" Wataru stayed silent. Mion was crying a lot now. She kept mumbling to leave her alone. She was struggling from Wataru and closing her eyes while crying at the same time.

Wataru couldn't see her hidden face. When he looked at her face he could see her blushing and biting her lip with tears dripping down her face. He immediately understood his feelings completely. He had

unintentionally hurt her. When Mion opened her eyes Wataru hugged her. Eh? That was what Mion was thinking. "I'm sorry Mion. I was just to slow to understand my own feelings. I'm sorry for hurting you."

He bit his lip. "I like Mion too. I really do. Please believe me! Go out with me!"

"Is this a dream?" "I'm so happy right now!" Mion smiled. Wataru took her hand and looked her in the eyes. He had a smile on his face which made Mion blush. She knew what he was about to do. She silently

closed her eyes. They kissed.

"Mion Chan looks so happy. I'm so happy for her."

"Looks like Mion did have those kinds of feelings for someone." Rizumu said. She was so interested in their development.

"Rizumu Chan we shouldn't spy on them like this! We should go report to Shou and Hibiki. Let's go!" She dragged Rizumu off. Now there are 3 couples. However there was a misunderstanding that happened

between Aira and Shou and Rizumu and Hibiki. Aira and Rizumu had overheard a conversation between Shou and Hibiki with fan girls.

Mion and Wataru understand each other enough to not get into a fight because of jealous fan girls. After all they all knew that if Wataru and Mion became a couple they wouldn't have a chance to break them

apart since Mion is a super model.


	11. Am I Good Enough For You?

The incident happened on the same day and Aira and Rizumu were almost in sync. It happened in the Calling's dressing room. Fan girls were in there. Aira and Rizumu stayed outside. They had heard

something that they never wanted to hear. They had started to listen around the middle of the conversation. They did not know that Shou and Hibiki were not actually told to say those words by the fan girls.

If they didn't then Aira and Rizumu's careers would be ruined. They really did deeply care for them. But Aira and Rizumu didn't know. Shou and Hibiki were both told to talk about Aira and Rizumu's bad points.

Aira and Rizumu heard all of it. They also saw something they never wanted to see. Shou and Hibiki both kissed the two fan girls on the foreheads. It didn't even look like they were pretending. Aira and

Rizumu both started tearing up at the sight of that. Wataru was also in there. When the two came out they saw that Aira and Rizumu were crying. The two were both stepping away from them feeling that

they couldn't trust them anymore. They both ran away. That was when Wataru realized it. "Shou, Hibiki, I think they heard what you said about them. I also think that they saw you two kiss the fan girls'

foreheads. They probably started listening around the time when you guys said stuff about them." Shou and Hibiki looked frustrated. What have they done? They have made Aira and Rizumu heartbroken.

"What are you guys going to do?" Shou and Hibiki had no way of proving that they were lying when they were saying all those terrible things about them. The only way was to have Aira and Rizumu listen to

their full conversation but how were they going to get them to. If Wataru tells Mion, she won't want to help and the girls won't listen to any of the 3 boys. They were going to have to use force but will it

work? Aira and Rizumu ran away from them a few times before Shou and Hibiki got them trapped. Aira and Rizumu did run away but when they hid in different rooms Hibiki and Shou followed them and closed

the door so they can't escape. Aira and Rizumu were both very scared to be hurt again.

"Please don't come any closer Shou san. I don't know who to believe anymore." "Hibiki please leave me alone. I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Shou and Hibiki were very angry to hear those words.

Now both of their eyes couldn't be seen just like the time with Wataru and Mion. They both walked to Aira and Rizumu and forcefully hugged them. Aira and Rizumu both struggled. They had led them to where

Shou and Hibiki began to talk to those girls again. Wataru kept a grip on Aira and Rizumu so that they hear the truth. They had heard the fan girls arguing with Shou and Hibiki about making them say such

bad things about their girlfriends. The girls admit that if they didn't then they would ruin the girls' careers. Aira and Rizumu were surprised at what they heard. Shou and Hibiki replied that they would protect

both their careers and them. The girls came stomping out. Shou and Hibiki came out too. They both let out a sigh of relief. But Aira and Rizumu still ran away. This time it was because they thought that they

didn't deserve sincere boyfriends like Shou and Hibiki. They thought that maybe they should give up on them. But Shou and Hibiki weren't going to give up so easily.

They were at the point where they were going to need to use force. They didn't know what to do besides that. Each of them dragged Aira and Rizumu in different directions one day. The girls both called each

other's name.

"Let go of me!" Rizumu shouted.

"Please let go of me!" Aira shouted. When they both reached a quiet place the Shou let go of Aira's hands but Hibiki wouldn't let go and the girls couldn't run away because Mion and Wataru were standing in

front of the rooms where Aira and Rizumu were in. They had locked them in. They could hear everything. Aira just slumped down. Shou approached her.

"Aira what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shou stayed next to her and kept his hand on her hand. Aira started to tear up. The more Shou was being nice to her the more she felt like she deserve him. "I don't know. I just feel like I don't

deserve Shou san. I'm just an absurdly clumsy girl with no talents unlike Rizumu Chan or Mion Chan. I do love Shou san but I don't deserve someone like you. Someone like me who always causes trouble for

the person she loves has no right to be with that person!"

"Aira what are you talking about? What rights? I don't care about any of that. I am doing all of these things for you because I love you the most. It's normal for a boy to want to protect the girl he loves the

most."

"Is it really ok for someone like me to love you?"

"Of course."

"Shou san, I might be one of the happiest girls in the world right now." She let out happy tears while Shou kissed her lips. They both hugged after. They both kept a strong grip on each other. Mion was

outside blushing. She didn't know Aira could do something so daring like hugging and kissing Shou.

Wataru was in front of the room Rizumu and Hibiki were in.

"Let go of me!"

"No! I won't let go until you tell me what upset you!" Rizumu just slumped down like Aira.

"Why won't you just let me be? I don't deserve someone so great like Hibiki. Someone like me shouldn't have any right to be your girlfriend. I don't want to cause any more trouble for you. Please just leave

me alone." She let go of Hibiki's hand. Rizumu ran to the door and tried to open it. But Wataru kept a tight grip on it. That was when he got an idea. Rizumu and Hibiki were in the perfect positions. He let go

of the doorknob. Rizumu then fell back right onto Hibiki. She was sitting right in Hibiki's lap. Wataru opened the door slightly to spy. Hibiki didn't let Rizumu go after that.

"Why do you feel that way, Rizumu? I don't care about rights! It is my own choice to love someone. I love you! Who should care about rights?"

"I'm sorry Hibiki for thinking that way. I really love you too. They both kissed. Wataru could see Rizumu in Hibiki's lap with her legs stretched out. He could also see Hibiki's back and Hibiki holding Rizumu's

hand. He could tell that they were embracing and kissing. That was when Mion came and told him to stop spying. They both ran away while both couples were still hugging and holding hands.

The girls decided to have another girls' sleepover party, however this time it was at Rizumu's house. This time it was much more exciting because now each girl had their own love story to talk and brag about.

They talked about it all through the night. That night they didn't just talk but they all had 3 phone calls. Each was for each of the 3 girls. They were from their boyfriends. Each phone call asked the same

question. "Can we go on a date?" However the dates were all at different times. Aira's was at 10:00 the next day while Rizumu's was at 3:00 the same day while Mion's was at 5:00. They were all planning

on spying on each other. Aira didn't know something terrible was going to happen. Aira and Shou went on their date the next day. They were acting like a couple. However when the date ended, Aira saw

something she should never had seen. Shou was with another girl! To make things worse it was his childhood friend. He was even hugging her! She couldn't take looking at it so she ran away. That girl

seemed to be Shou's first love. Even though Hibiki and Wataru were being faithful to Rizumu and Mion on their dates, Shou had met up with his childhood friend. This time it wasn't a lie but he was actually

hugging her. His childhood friend had feelings for him that he didn't know about. Side note: All the couples felt that they were being watched by spectators during their date which is to be expected (lol)!


	12. True Feelings and Misunderstanding

Aira couldn't help but ask Shou about his childhood friend the next day even saying that she saw him hugging her. But he replied

"It doesn't matter." He was even slightly blushing.

"I'm sorry Shou san." She couldn't take it. It seemed that she wasn't the most important person to him. She was still in his heart, that childhood friend.

Aira just told Shou ok and was about to leave before he noticed her strange behavior. He grabbed her hand to see tears running down her face. "Shou

san, you like her right?" If he replied that he didn't like her without blushing Aira would feel better but he didn't reply at all. He just slightly blushed. Aira

was heartbroken. Rizumu and Mion who were spying saw her hurt face. They couldn't take it anymore. They were going to charge in before Shou released

Aira's hand. She ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth and flowing tears, hurt because of the truth. They both chased after her. The next few

days, Shou and Aira didn't see each other at all. Shou didn't understand who he liked more Aira or his childhood friend. He finally understood his feelings

after a week of not seeing Aira. Every time he hung out with his childhood friend he thought of Aira in her place. He really did like Aira more. He was going

to tell her but Rizumu and Mion wouldn't let him see her or he would hurt her even more. However Hibiki and Wataru managed to convince them to let him

see her. After all he was going to try to get her back. Aira walked into the room where Shou was in. She was horrified to see that he was the only one in

there even though Hibiki said that they all needed to talk. She ran to the door and tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge which is to be expected

after all, all 4 of them were spying on Aira and Shou. Shou approached Aira. She just ran away from him until he finally caught her. That was when the

president and Jun came outside of the door to see all 4 of them outside making weird faces. When they let them peek inside, they saw Shou holding Aira's

wrist and her scared face.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Kyoko was about to charge in to stop this but Jun stopped her.

"This is youth. Something good may happen. Let them be." All 6 of them watched as Shou moved closer to Aira making her more afraid. She got out of his

grasp to smack his hand away from her. He approached her anyway. This time she just used her hands to block from him even though she knew it was no

use. When Shou saw how frightened Aira was of him he knew just how much he hurt her. He stopped approaching Aira which made her open her eyes.

That was when he hugged her tightly. Aira was resisting. She also started to cry. She didn't want him to be nice to her or she might get the wrong idea

about his kindness. She didn't want to be hurt like that again. But Shou kept a strong wrap around her even though she was trying her hardest to resist.

When he let go of her, she ran away from him once again this time tears flowing down her cheeks and blushing.

"Please stop being so nice to me or I'll get the wrong idea! I don't want to be a replacement for that childhood friend of yours! I don't want to be hurt like

that again. Just go back to her!" Aira couldn't feel any strength left in her legs and stumped down. She covered her tearful face with her hands while

mumbling for Shou to leave and go back to the person he likes. The people outside couldn't take much more either. The president wanted to charge in

because Shou wasn't doing anything while Aira was sobbing. She wouldn't allow Aira to feel her pain of when her fiancee left her. She just couldn't let her

feel the same pain. However Wataru didn't let go of the doorknob because he saw that Shou was actually doing something now. He just slumped down in

front of Aira. Aira took her hands away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Aira. It's all my fault. I hurt you too much just because of my own carelessness. I understand my feelings completely now. I promise to love Aira

and Aira only." Aira cried even more because of his vows.

"Promise?" Aira mumbled. Shou took Aira's hands away from her face and did a pinky promise with her. The two looked so happy reconciling. The 6

cheered outside. When Shou revealed that 6 people were spying outside, Aira was pretty embarrassed. When she tried to stand up with Shou, she

couldn't do it. Shou ended up having to give her a piggy back ride which he didn't mind doing at all. They came out both blushing. All of them cheered for

them. It was a happy sight.

Mion and Wataru didn't announce their relationship yet knowing that it would be accepted anyway. They made the announcement hoping to not have to

"show their love" like Aira and Rizumu had to do. They didn't have to but Wataru kissed her on her cheek anyway. However Mion and Wataru weren't

always going to be together and not get into a fight. More like Mion had misunderstood about what Wataru said about her. One day, he had said in his

room that he was tired because of Mion which she actually heard. However she ran off before she heard him say the words,

"But I have fallen for such a cute girl." Mion was actually pretty fragile when it came to her relationship with Wataru. She wanted Wataru to like her but he

said he was tired. She wasn't happy and avoided giving him trouble for a few days. She thought that she wasn't giving him trouble but Wataru was more

flustered than usual because he couldn't figure out why she was avoiding her. When he called her name when he saw her she just ran away which made

Wataru snap. He lifted Mion.

"What are you doing Wataru? Let me down!" He was far from doing that. When he let her down, in an empty room, he put his hands on her shoulders

and asked her if he did anything wrong. Mion looked at the floor sadly. "Wataru hasn't done anything wrong; it's all Mion's fault. I'm a bother right? We can break up if you want." She looked at the floor. Why was she saying things like this? Because she likes Wataru so much. Wataru didn't want to break

up because he finally got the girl he liked. He wanted to know how Mion felt right now. He lifted her face to see her holding back tears.

"We should break up."

She ran away only to have Wataru catch her and hold her wrists.

"I don't want to break up! I will never let go of you!"

"But I'm tiring right? I am a bother to you! You don't actually like me right? I will be fine! Let go of me Wataru-"

"You're the only one for me Mion!"

"No! I don't believe you! I've had enough! I hate you Wataru! I hate you! She was crying.

"God, what a troublemaker!" He kissed Mion to make her be quiet. "Mion I do like you! You may be troublesome at times but I don't mind. I don't want to

break up. Please believe me!" Mion blushed. I'll end that day's story for now. After Mion and Wataru made up, Callings decided to bring the girls to an

amusement park to have fun even though they didn't give the girls, time to give an answer even though they knew that they would say yes!


	13. Amusement Park

So, anyway, on a sunny day off, the 3 couples went to an amusement park. The 3 couples stuck together most of the time, riding the roller coasters,

getting drinks, the water rides, and eating. However Rizumu did a little prank on Mion which made all the groups split to go on different rides. Because she

had surprised Mion, she had made the innocent Mion run into the haunted house by herself which wouldn't be good especially since she can't stand the

dark, ghosts and the entire category of horror. Wataru had chased after her. Before Mion knew it, she was stuck in the haunted house. A mummy

surprised and scared her which made her scream making her boyfriend worry. However because of his concern for his girlfriend, Wataru found her sitting

on the floor shivering with fear. The second he saw her, he ran to her. She hugged him and unintentionally said that she was so scared. Then Wataru

lifted her and carried her out of the haunted house.

Meanwhile Shou and Aira were getting ice cream (well more like Shou was) He came back with a chocolate and vanilla cone and handed her the one she

liked, chocolate. She was happily licking it like a cute little kid which made Shou want to tease her.

"Aira."

"Hmm?" He went and licked her cone too to tease her. "Shou san!" She ate her cone happily though. Rizumu and Hibiki spent the day riding on all the

rides. Mion and Wataru decided to walk around and explore the place while Mion participated in the prize winning competitions. The 3 couples all went on

the Ferris wheel at the same time though. Rizumu had asked Mion,

"Did anything happen in the haunted house?" She blushed. The tsundere Mion had pushed Rizumu in the same cart as Hibiki as payback. Aira and Shou

got on the same one. She and Wataru were last to board making them the last to get off.

During all the rides many funny things happened at the same time. I'll start with Rizumu and Hibiki's ride, since they went on first. They weren't really that

nervous after spending most of the day together but you could say that Rizumu wanted some romance to happen to them because they had done

nothing but playing the entire time. But she didn't know of a way that isn't awkward or a way that she needs to tell him that she wants him to do

something. However while Rizumu was looking from side to side Hibiki immediately noticed her desires.

"Rizumu." She looked down. Hibiki looked confused. "Rizumu!" She looked down. He then went to the other side of the ride where Rizumu was. He put a

hand on the window behind her. "Rizumu? Why are you avoiding my eyes?"

"Ah! That's" She pointed her index fingers together while blushing.

"I know already." He leaned in.

"Ah! Wait Hibiki!"

"No way!" He kept a grip on her left hand. She leaned in as well. However they noticed that the Ferris wheel stopped moving. Rizumu opened her eyes to

see the man who had put them in the Ferris wheel cart. He was blushing awkwardly. Rizumu ran out before Hibiki could kiss her, from embarrassment.

They had waited for the 2 other couples.

Aira and Shou were less nervous than Rizumu and Hibiki. Aira was peering through the window at the beautiful sunset which made Shou blush. However

just when Hibiki had went over Rizumu in their cart, Shou and Aira's cart made Aira fall on Shou.

"Sorry Shou san!" She tried to get off of him but he wanted her to stay. "Shou san?" He just gripped her and blushed. About the same time Hibiki leaned in to kiss Rizumu Shou did the same. He kept a grip on Aira's hair and tried to kiss her in his arms. Aira closed her eyes and leaned in too. However this

time another person interrupted. Matter of fact, it was the same employee that saw Hibiki and Rizumu.

"Um, customers?" Aira heard his voice and immediately opened her eyes to see Rizumu and Hibiki smiling and the employee blushing. She also ran out of

the cart, blushing from embarrassment.

"Aira! What have you two been doing?" Rizumu had a playful expression on her face.

"We didn't do anything!" Now the last couple Mion and Wataru are left.

"Today was fun right Mion?"

"Well I guess." However Mion wanted Wataru to do something romantic. They both stayed silent for a little while. Mion was silent from embarrassment

about thinking of Wataru doing something to her. Wataru was silent because he didn't WHAT to do to her. However something happened that sped

things up. Wataru was sitting on the opposite side of Mion until he got up. That was about the same time Aira was peering out the window and before

the time that the Ferris wheel went bonkers. So, what do you think happened when Wataru was walking to sit next to Mion on her side, and the Ferris

wheel went crazy which made Aira fall on Shou? What do you think happened in Mion and Wataru's cart? Of course, they had an accident! Wataru was

falling on top of Mion until his hand hit the wall to keep him put. They were blushing. So, what do you think these lovebirds did? They closed their eyes

and leaned in, of course! However another interruption came along. It was the same man from the last two incidents.

"Um customers?" Wataru and Mion opened their eyes. They saw the awkward man, Rizumu smiling playfully, Aira blushing and Shou and Hibiki smiling.

They were so embarrassed. Despite the 3 couples not being able to get it on in their alone time the boys took the perfect time to. Simultaneously the

boys each called their girlfriend's name and lifted them and carried them home. I'll leave that incident like that for now.


	14. Understanding

One day out of the blue, Shou and Hibiki told Aira and Rizumu that they want to break up. When the girls asked why the guys replied that they had never liked them

from the start. They were crying, both sides. The boys were biting their lips after leaving the rooms. The girls were trying to recover from being heartbroken, but they

wanted to find out the reason that Hibiki and Shou dumped them. The first conversation didn't work out at all even though the girls tried. The boys were stubborn.

Now, you are probably thinking that Shou and Hibiki are such bad people right? Well that's not the case. They have a reason for doing all of this. Aira and Rizumu

weren't giving up that easily. However 2 boys came and stirred things up. They were close to Aira and Rizumu. They were their childhood friends. Both were very nice

boys that genuinely liked Aira and Rizumu but Aira and Rizumu ended up rejecting them. In the end because of what Aira and Rizumu did they were able to talk it out with Shou and Hibiki. The boys were ok with the result but they wanted something before they left. Both boys at the same time asked,

"Before I leave, can you close your eyes?"

"Okay." The boys were going to give them a kiss on the cheek before leaving them. However after Shou and Hibiki heard their conversation, they felt that they couldn't take standing there and watching another boy giving a kiss to the girl they liked not to mention that the girls didn't care.

I'll start with Rizumu and Hibiki.

"Rizumu!" Rizumu opened her eyes and hid behind her childhood friend. But because the childhood friend liked her so much he left the room after patting Hibiki's shoulder saying

"Good luck. I leave Rizumu in your hands."

"Rizumu, why did you let him try to kiss you?"

"It doesn't matter. He was just going to kiss my cheek. What was the big deal?" Hibiki walked closer. "Why do you care Hibiki? This doesn't concern you!" Hibiki was standing right in front of Rizumu.

"This does concern me!" He was angry and blushing. Rizumu felt hurt. She started to tear up.

"Why do you say this now? Why didn't you say something like this before? Don't you know how much I was suffering when you told me that you wanted to break up? But now after we broke up you suddenly come and tell me that my business is yours too. Why did you avoid me before?"

"I'm sorry, Rizumu. I avoided you for your own good. Some fans weren't happy with our relationship and even threatened to do something to you and I thought this was the only way."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me this?" Hibiki looked confused. She should've been happy that he was doing this for her but she was crying even more.

"Why are you so upset Rizumu?"

"Hibiki you don't get it? Was our relationship so fragile that something like that could destroy it?" Hibiki understood the moment she said that. He had hurt her even more than he thought.

"Rizumu-"

"Hibiki, I was suffering so much when you told me that we should break up. Why didn't you tell me any of this? Did you think that I couldn't handle harassment to be

together with you? I would've been happy if you told them that you would protect me but instead you broke up with me. I tried to start over with my childhood friend but I couldn't do it because Hibiki, I still really do like you!" Hibiki hugged Rizumu.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"We can talk more even if it's just a little. And next time you tell me before doing something like this."

"Okay." Rizumu was crying in his arms. Mion was watching them this time. She was happy for one of her best friends. She wanted to keep spying on them though.

Aira and Shou are next.

"Aira!" Aira opened her eyes and hid behind her childhood friend. She was holding his shirt. She seemed scared of Shou. The childhood friend knew that he was no

match for Shou so he let go of Aira and patted Shou on the shoulder and whispered "Good luck! I leave my cute childhood friend in your hands!" He gave thumbs up to

Shou. Aira was slumping down next to the wall. She thought that it wouldn't be any different from before when Shou refused to talk to her. Outside the childhood friend was crying a bit because of broken love but he moved on. Wataru came along and started to spy on Aira and Shou. .

"Aira why didn't you resist or do anything when he was about to kiss you?" "Why do you care Shou san? This shouldn't concern you at all!" He walked closer to her.

"This does concern me! I still like Aira!" Aira was hurt. Why didn't he tell her these words before?

"Shou san, please stop lying." She was trying to smile.

"Why don't you believe me?" He yelled. Wataru also understood why Aira couldn't believe in him anymore.

"Shou san? You're lying right? Why would you be saying these words to me when just a few days ago you said the exact opposite? You really don't like me right? I'm

sorry for being such a bother." Tears came down her eyes. "Why am I crying? I should've gotten over you already. Why am I crying?" She covered her face with her hands. Shou was surprised that she felt hurt.

"Aira, I really do like you. Why don't you believe me?"

"Shou san, how can I believe you? Just a few days ago I was suffering so much because you told me that you wanted to break up with me. I didn't know the reason so

I tried to ask you but you wouldn't tell me and now out of the blue you tell me that you do like me. How can I believe you anymore? I want to believe in you. I really do. But what if another day you tell me that you never liked me? I wouldn't be able to take it."

"Aira the reason why I avoided you was because I was afraid that you would be harassed by fans. This was the only way." Aira was still feeling hurt though.

'Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Was our relationship so fragile that you couldn't tell me about this? Don't you have any trust in our relationship? Can you really not

protect me?" Shou understood right away of Aira's feelings. "I don't want to be in a fragile relationship. I wanted you to stay with me and tell me that you would

protect me but instead you broke up with me! I can't handle having another day where you will tell me that you never liked me because I would be so sad and can't take it because even now I still like Shou san!" Shou went and hugged Aira.

"No! Let go! I don't want to be hurt again!"

"Don't you believe me Aira?"

"No! I can't believe in you anymore! Let go! I hate you Shou san!" She resisted.

"Aira!" He kissed her. Tears ran down her eyes. Wataru was blushing outside because he did basically the same thing to Mion. "Do you believe me now? I really do like you. What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Can we talk more? And spend more time together? And next time can you tell me everything?"

"Okay." Aira was crying in Shou's arms. That night Aira and Rizumu were more happy than usual. They had a sleepover at Rizumu's house for a celebration of getting back together with Shou and Hibiki. Rizumu was surprised when Aira said that Shou kissed her to make her believe in him. She wished Hibiki did that to her.


	15. Amusing Sleepovers

A few days later things that were very awkward happened. All the 3 girls were having sleepover parties at each other's house until Callings came individually and did a

certain thing. It was very entertaining what happened. Who should I start with? I'll start with Rizumu and Hibiki. Aira and Mion were having a sleepover at Rizumu's

house. That was when Hibiki came and rang the doorbell. Rizumu's father did answer it but he didn't know what Rizumu was doing so he went up to see his daughter and Aira and Mion having fun. That was when he got a good idea.

"Rizumu pretend that you are sleeping! Aira and Mion go hide in the closet! A certain person has come to see Rizumu!" Aira pushed Mion into the closet.

"Let's see who it is!" Rizumu didn't know what was going on but she pretended to sleep anyway. That was when Hibiki came into her room. "Hibiki san?" Mion covered Aira's mouth.

"This is getting interesting."

"Rizumu are you sleeping?" She was trying to sleep. "I want to tell you again that I am sorry for the other day. I like you a lot and I want to always be with you." He

moved closer to her bed to see her sleeping face. He thought that it was really cute. He unintentionally put a hand on her cheek and kissed her. Rizumu opened her eyes. She closed them just before he saw her face. Aira and Mion were blushing.

"Hibiki is pretty good." Mion said. Aira was gasping. Hibiki thought that he heard something and turned around to look. Mion covered Aira's mouth. After Hibiki left,

Rizumu rolled out of her bed in embarrassment while Aira and Mion ran out of the wardrobe blushing. Rizumu's father didn't know why the 3 girls were all blushing when he came in to ask why Hibiki came.

"It was nothing!" the three girls replied, blushing. That was going to be a topic in every sleepover they had from now on. Next is Mion.

Mion didn't expect that Wataru would come to her house just to see how she was doing. Aira and Rizumu were both there and thought of a cute prank to do on Mion.

The three didn't expect Wataru to do something to Mion though. When the doorbell rang in the middle of their sleepover, Mion decided to have Aira and Rizumu get it to see Wataru at the door. They ran upstairs to tell Mion when they thought of a prank to try on both Mion and Wataru.

"Mion Chan, pretend you are sleeping!"

"What why should I" Aira cut her off and pushed her onto the bed to pretend to sleep. Aira and Rizumu answered the doorbell and told Wataru that Mion was sleeping

but he could go see her. Wataru opened Mion's room door and walked in to see a drowsy Mion. She was pretending to sleep like Aira told her to do but was having a hard time. Wataru was blushing intensely after seeing Mion's sleeping face.

"Mion, I want to know, do you really love me? I do love you and I hope that we have mutual feelings." He brushed Mion's bangs before he turned to leave.

"Wataru! Don't go!" Mion shouted. Aira and Rizumu gasped. She blew her cover.

"Mion? You were awake?" He blushed. Mion blushed too.

"I really do love you Wataru! I just thought that I was so selfish and that I didn't deserve you! That's why I was acting like that." Wataru smiled and walked to the flustered Mion. "Please believe me Wataru! I really do" "Mion." He cut her off and kissed her.

"I'm relieved that we love each other. They hugged and totally forgot that Aira and Rizumu were spying on them. When Wataru left, Aira and Rizumu sneaked upstairs to see Mion. They had playful looks on their faces indicating that they saw all of what happened. That was going to be talked in every party from now on. Last is Aira.

Aira's case was a fail because she had actually fell asleep when Shou came but woke up. The girls were having fun to Aira's mother's relief. But when Shou came to

visit, Omi couldn't help but tease him and Aira. She went to the girls' room to see that Aira had actually fallen asleep. She decided to get Mion and Rizumu to play along

to get Shou to do something to Aira. She hid the two girls until Shou went inside her room. The entire family was spying. This time Aira was really sleeping. Shou walked to her bed and stroked her hair and flashbacked to when she was resisting him.

"You really are a handful Aira." Aira woke up when she and Shou heard a sound outside from Mion and Rizumu falling on each other.

"Shou san! Why are you here?"

"Good morning my princess…"

"Is there anything wrong Shou san? How come you are in my bedroom? Where are Rizumu Chan and Mion Chan?" Shou looked at the flustered and confused Aira. He laughed.

"Aira you are so funny!" He laughed.

"Shou san? Why are you laughing?" She pouted. But she laughed with him in a few minutes. The whole family outside was blushing at such a happy scene. But when

Aira saw something that she didn't want Shou san to see, the action began. The thing she didn't want him to see was the love strategy notebook! However when she was going to go hide it she fell on Shou because of her clumsiness. She ended up sitting in Shou's lap. "Shou san?"

"Hm?"

"Did you see anything strange in my room?"

"No why?"

"No-nothing!" She was blushing. When she met eyes with Shou she averted her eyes. That was what made Shou mad.

"Aira why aren't looking into my eyes?"

"It's nothing!" She was blushing cutely which made Shou blush too.

"Aira!"

"Yes?" He was looking straight into her eyes and moving closer. Aira was blushing. "Eh… Shou san… wait…"

"I'm not waiting. This is punishment." She slowly closed her eyes. The crowd outside was yelling. They were all cheering besides Aira's father who was crying tears.

While the couple kissed Mion and Rizumu thought of a prank or surprise for Aira after Shou left. When Shou and Aira left the room to see each other off, Mion and

Rizumu mischievously hid in her wardrobe waiting for her to come back. When Aira came back, the two burst out of the closet and hugged her. The 3 best friends had fun all night despite their constant blushing from time to time. Then another incident occurred with Rizumu and Hibiki!


End file.
